f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1987 Monaco Grand Prix
31 May | number = 440 | officialname = 45e Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco | circuit = Circuit de Monaco | location = Monte Carlo, Monaco | circuittype = Temporary street circuit | lapdistance = 3.328 | laps = 78 | distance = 259.584 | pole = Nigel Mansell | polenation = GBR | poleteam = | poletime = 1:23.039 | fastestlap = 1:27.685 | fastestlapdriver = Ayrton Senna | fastestlapnation = BRA-1968 | fastestlapteam = | fastestlapnumber= 72 | winner = Ayrton Senna | winnernation = BRA-1968 | winnerteam = | second = Nelson Piquet | secondnation = BRA-1968 | secondteam = | third = Michele Alboreto | thirdnation = ITA | thirdteam = }} The 1987 Monaco Grand Prix, otherwise officially known as the 45e Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco, was the fourth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged on the 31 May 1987 at the Circuit de Monaco.'Monaco GP, 1987', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr440.html, (Accessed 02/04/2019) The race would be dominated by engined cars, as Ayrton Senna claimed victory for ahead of Nelson Piquet of . Furthermore, it was the #5 Williams-Honda of Nigel Mansell that claimed pole position during qualifying, ahead of Senna's Lotus and the sister car of Piquet. Championship leader Alain Prost the best non-Honda engined car in fourth ahead of Michele Alboreto, with the Italian racer managing to overcome a huge accident late on Saturday caused by Christian Danner. Raceday proved fairly controversial, with the FIA allowing all 26 entries to start the race, in spite of the limited space around the Principality. However, the field was reduced to 24 shortly before the start, with Danner excluded from the weekend entirely after his Alboreto collision, while Adrián Campos crashed during the warm-up. Regardless, Mansell would duly ace the start to claim an early lead, preventing any lunge from Senna into Sainte Devote by placing his car in the middle of the circuit. Senna was hence left to fend off Piquet into the first corner, while Alboreto got the jump on Prost in the spare . The order soon stabilised out front, with no changes to the top six coming until the thirtieth lap, while fears of a mass pile-up at the back quickly abated. Indeed, it was only when Mansell suffered a gradual turbo failure that any action of note happened, with the Brit retiring to hand Senna the lead. Senna duly powered away from Piquet for the rest of the race, managing to stop a few laps later for fresh tyres without losing the lead. Behind, Piquet would remain stuck in second for the rest of the race, while Eddie Cheever managed to sneak ahead of Prost after the Frenchman tried a move on Alboreto for third. With that the race was effectively run, with Senna cruising home half a minute clear of Piquet to claim an impressive victory. Alboreto, meanwhile, would nurse his Ferrari to third ahead of teammate Gerhard Berger, with Cheever and Prost retiring with engine issues, while Jim Clark Trophy contestants Jonathan Palmer and Ivan Capelli collected the remaining points. The results of the race meant that Prost retained his lead in the Championship, although Senna's victory had left the Brazilian three shy of the Frenchman in second. , meanwhile, would hold onto their advantage in the Constructors' Championship, although both Williams-Honda and Lotus-Honda had made ground. Background Victory in Belgium had not only doubled Alain Prost's points tally for the season but also put him back at the head of the Championship, moving onto eighteen points. His teammate Stefan Johansson was also into double figures having moved into second, while Nigel Mansell had dropped to third after his retirement. The two Brazilians Nelson Piquet and Ayrton Senna completed the top five, with thirteen drivers on the score sheet. 's first one-two of the season in Spa had meant that the Anglo-German alliance was back in charge of the Constructors' Championship, with 31 points to their name. had hence dropped back to second, with a little over half the number of points of their rivals, while completed the top three. , meanwhile, had lost ground in fourth, as , and added their names to the score board. In the Jim Clark Trophy, Philippe Streiff had extended his lead as a result of the Belgian Grand Prix, opening his advantage to six points. Philippe Alliot was next after his first victory in the class in Spa, while Jonathan Palmer had slipped behind Pascal Fabre after his accident. In the Colin Chapman Trophy, meanwhile, had continued to surge ahead, ending the Belgian weekend with double the points of in second. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: * Entries with a white background denote eligibility for the Jim Clark Trophy and Colin Chapman Trophy. Practice Overview Qualifying Thursday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: * A white background indicates an entrant in the Jim Clark Trophy. *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. ** Danner was excluded from the results of qualifying and the race after his collision with Alboreto for dangerous driving. Grid ** Campos was unable to start the race after an accident during qualifying. Results Race Results The full results for the are outlined below: * A white background indicates an entrant in the Jim Clark Trophy with numbers in brackets indicating their finishing position in that class. *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Prost was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. *† Campos was unable to start due to an accident during qualifying. Milestones * Ayrton Senna made his 50th Grand Prix start.'4. Monaco 1987', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1987/monaco.aspx, (Accessed 02/04/2019) * Alessandro Nannini entered his 20th Grand Prix.'1987 Monaco GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1987&gp=Monaco%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 02/04/2019) * Nigel Mansell claimed the twentieth pole position for as a constructor. * Fifth career victory for Senna. * secured their 78th win as a constructor. ** claimed their eighteenth win as an engine supplier. * Jonathan Palmer secured the first points finish for a naturally aspirated car since the 1985 Detroit Grand Prix. Standings Alain Prost retained the lead in the Championship, although Ayrton Senna's maiden triumph in Monte Carlo had seen the Brazilian close to within three points of the Frenchman. Stefan Johansson, meanwhile, would slip to third ahead of Nelson Piquet, while Nigel Mansell tumbled to fifth, eight off the lead. Elsewhere, Jonathan Palmer and Ivan Capelli had added their names to board, meaning fifteen drivers had scored. In the Constructors' Championship it had been a similar story, with retaining their lead despite failing to score. Instead, and had closed the gap to the leaders, ending the weekend nine and thirteen off the lead respectively. , meanwhile, had made significant ground in fourth after doubling their tally for the season, while completed the top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. Jim Clark/Colin Chapman Trophy Philippe Streiff continued to hold the lead in the Jim Clark Trophy after the Monaco Grand Prix, although his teammate Jonathan Palmer was just three points behind. Behind, Pascal Fabre had made ground in third ahead of Philippe Alliot, while continued to hold authority in the Colin Chapman Trophy. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1987 Grands Prix Category:Monaco Grand Prix